All's Fair in Love and War (6 Days to Forever)
by bechloeliveson
Summary: A story of how Beca falls in love with the perfect man Jesse, who brings her juice boxes, movie, and breaks her out of jail. And her best friend Chloe, her #1 fan, the girl who is constantly changing her world, and the girl she fought so hard for. She has 6 days to figure out who she is spending the rest of her life with.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright nerds let's go with…. I Knew You Were Trouble." Beca was not a huge fan of Taylor Swift, but she just couldn't get the song out of her head, not after the way everything that was happening. Less than a year ago she was more than sure that she had her life figured out. She was going to play by her dad's rules; she would join a club, finish one year of school, and off to Los Angeles to start paying her dues. But things changed the moment "they" walked in her life. Suddenly she was hanging out with a bunch of losers, who happen to be her best friends. She wassipping juice boxes, showing people her music, watching The Breakfast Club, and punching guys in the face. Beca was conflicted though, battlingthoughts in her head, not even paying attention as the first singer was entering the stage. Beca knew she should be happy; her team just won the competition, she got the boy, she was head of her team. Mid-thought Beca looks over and sees Jesse, he's staring at her with those big puppy dog eyes, he's SO cute, and he's wearing her purple flannel, life couldn't get any better than this… But something was missing, waiting for the nerds to come out and sing, she checks her phone and sees she's missed a few messages. Then she sees "her" name and her heart flutters…

Chloe texted her.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" Beca snaps back into, just in time to see the guy being booed of the stage by Bumper.

Bumpers back… "Why is Bumper back?!" He sits down in the back, as the next singer comes on, it's a guy, no use to the Bellas, and Beca look back to her phone. 'Chloe texted me, Chloe texted me!' That's all Beca could think about, and suddenly sitting here listening to people butcher this song gets 100 times better. **"Hey love! Have fun at auditions, pick only the best, for the best! Can't wait to see y'all this weekend. ****Love you,Chlo."** Chloe comes back this weekend and is staying in the room she no longer shares with Kim Jin, but Fat Patricia. Beca's heart races a hundred times faster, "It just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back.." Beca looks up and smiles atthe guy singing, he's pretty good. And then she starts to day dream again, first she thinks about Jesse playing air guitar when he pulls up to school, his smile… his eyes…. But all of a sudden all she can think about is Chloe asking her to audition, Chloe hadn't even known her and had had faith in her. Chloe being a weirdo and singing Titanium with her in the shower, Chloe fighting for her when Aubrey was being a bitch, the auburn hair.. and those eyes. OH THOSE EYES. Suddenly Cynthia Rose is tapping her, a new girl is on stage, and oh my God it's CHLOE, she's here early… right now… on stage. She jumps over the table and runs to hug her best friend, and she has to hold herself back from kissing Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

"CHLOE! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until Friday," Beca is screaming this into Chloe's face. Chloe just stares at her and responds, "Have to make sure you guys are taking good care of the Bella's, we are the best, and plus I want to see who is filling in my spot… and you know, who doesn't enjoy spending time with you?" *Wink* Beca dies a little inside. There is no way this is real, and suddenly Beca lets go of Chloe. She loves Jesse and she cannot hurt him. How often does a girl meet a boy like him? She starts questioning why it is that girls don't pawn over him, he's so perfect, he brings juice boxes, and when he sings.. let's just say if Fat Amy weren't sharing her room… a lot would happen. But Beca's mind wanders into how Chloe is sharing her bed this weekend, for the next 5 nights, she will be in bed with this girl, and Beca's cheeks flush red. They head back to their seats as another person auditioning comes on stage, and she realizes Lilly is staring at her knowingly. Lilly always knows the weirdest things, could she know what she isn't sure yet of herself. As Beca starts to take notes on the singer, Chloe grabs her hand and tells her that they have so much catching up to do. Next to her Cyntha, passes her a note saying, "I know you like her, but you love him too. What are you going to do?" 'Seriously what is this, a gay-dar? How does she know too?!,' thinks Beca. Suddenly Beca realizes she's in for the ride of her life, and that a timer has been set. She has six days to figure out what she wants. It's Jess or Chloe.. she cannot have both. She looks at Chloe, and she imagines a life with her. Marrying her best friend, the girl she knows will support her through anything, staring into those eyes for the rest of her life… it seems perfect, but then she looks at Jesse. Those puppy dog eyes, his supporting her and introducing her to new things, the way he looks at her like she's the only thing that matters in the world…She looks back at the people auditioning wondering, "Who said, 'All's fair in love and war…"


	3. Chapter 3

Auditions are finally over, and Beca wonders if it was that bad when she auditioned last year… some people just cannot sing! But then she looks at Jesse and Chloe, they've walked ahead catching up on current gossip. Beca smiles, these two people make her so happy, but she remembers she cannot have both. Having another internal debate as they walk to a restaurant, Beca remembers she's a hard-ass, she cannot show anyone what she is thinking or feeling, somehow Cynthia and Lilly have already guessed her secret and that is 2 too many, she will have to deal with them eventually. As they walk into Taco Bell.. Beca's favorite restaurant, (she has some serious taco issues), she begins to devise a plan. She is going to spend her days with Jesse, and her nights with Chloe. She's not quite sure what she is going to do with Chlo but all she has thought about through the auditions is cuddling with her, sharing their lives, planning their futures, and a few nights ago.. she had this dream. Chloe kisses her, and she starts to take Beca's shirt off… and she snaps back into it as the cashier asks her what she wants… Before Beca can even order, Jesse and Chloe say "3 Doritos tacos." Talk about aca-awkward, Jesse and Chloe give each other a weird look, as Jesse pays. Beca not wanting anyone to think something was going on, gives Jesse "that" look of you're-a-dork-but-I-can't-get-enough and kisses him, as she looks back she sees Chloe looking hurt. The cashier gives them their cups and Chloe and Beca go over to fill them up. She mumbles the word "sorry," and Chloe says it's okay. As they walk back to the group Cynthia is groping Stacie… as usual, and Beca wonders what she is even sorry for. She is with Jesse, and Chloe just waltzed into her life, just the way she waltzed into the shower singing Titanium. She wonders if it will always be like this, Chloe waltzing into various parts of her life, changing her life's course, and she wonders if the risk of losing the perfect man is worth it. _ 'UGH WHY CAN'T I MAKE UP MY MIND!?' she screams in her head as Jesse grabs her hand and leads her to the table. One moment she's loving the idea of Chloe, and the next she hates how Chloe has in a sense screwed with everything she had planned for herself. If it wasn't for Chloe she wouldn't be with Bellas, she would be in LA, but if it wasn't for Chloe… she wouldn't be in the Bella's. These girls are her rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca suddenly looks up to see Bumper and Fat Amy coming out of the bathroom… and she doesn't even want to know what is going on there, but starts imaging various situations. She's never been so much in her own head and whenever she thinks about Jesse she thinks about Chloe. whenever she thinks about Chloe she thinks about Jesse, she rather think about Bumper and Amy. She starts to tell Jesse what she saw as Chloe sits next to her and she feels a hand on her leg, she assumes it's Jesse, but realizes he's holding her hand as they eat. Chloe is making this so hard, and it feels wrong. What would her friends say, she hears all the Lesbihonest jokes they make about Cynthia, and would her dad and the step-monster say? And since when is she in to girls? But as she feels Chloe's hand move higher up her leg, it feels so right, she loves the feeling of being with Chloe, and she can't wait to be in bed with her tonight. She won't let anything happen… she can't. Not yet anyways, and she continues to tell them her theory on Bumper and Amy, and how they're probably going to have aca-children. Jesse laughs because he remembers the day he told her that, the day their lives fell together. He's never felt like this before, and he can't imagine a life without this girl. He starts imagining it and all that comes up is him life-less and depressed in bed; there simply is no life for him without Beca Mitchell. And what is it with her and Chloe… she's all over her lately, and it almost looked like Beca was going to kiss Chloe earlier, as hot as that is, he feels like Chloe is not his friend anymore.

If only he knew what Chloe had planned for tonight….


	5. Chapter 5

(Chloe's P.O.V)

Chloe's hand is moving up and down Beca's leg, and to the passerby it just looks like a friend consoling a friend, but to Chloe it's more than that. It's Chloe saying, "If me singing in the shower with you, me almost kissing you during the initiation party, and me fighting for you isn't enough to show I WANT YOU… maybe this well." But she knows she has to be careful, she doesn't know how Bec's feels about all this. When they text, Beca flirts back, but then ALWAYS changes the conversation back to Jesse. "Jesse took her out." "Jesse showed her a new movie." "Jesse packed a picnic." 'UGHHH of course he did, but going through the Barden Bella's with Aubrey at her worst, and the arrival of Beca and her not giving in, has shown me how to be strong." Chloe then looks at Beca, and Beca is staring longingly into Jesse's eyes, but discreetly grabs Chloe's hand under the table. A sudden burst of electricity goes through Chloe and she starts choking on her food, and Cynthia Rose is suddenly right their to perform the Heimlich maneuver. Chloe thanks her, and laughs it off, and realizes while Cynthia was saving her, she grabbed her boobs a few times, and she imagined it was Beca. Could she be more in love with this girl?! Chloe starts thinking of a plan and as much as she is going to hate losing Jesse as a friend, she has never wanted anything so badly before. She knows she has to take it slow, but she leaves in 6 days. Suddenly she knows what she has to do, and she says, "Hey guys my flight was long, I'm kinda tired… I don't want to kill the party but could we head back."Nobody know what her real intentions were, and everyone mumbles "Okay.." as they head back to campus.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside Beca and Fat Patricia's room, Fat Patricia is packing and explaining how she's spending the night with Jessica so that her and Beca can catch up. Outside the room Jesse is looking deeply into Beca's eyes, telling her how he is bummed out that for about the next week he won't be able to spend the night with her. How he wants to spend every moment with her and hold her tight, and talk. Beca begins to feel guilty and almost wants to ask Fat Amy to stay in the room tonight, she will be spending it with Jesse. Jesse is the perfect example of what a man should be, humble, funny, a loser, talented… the list could go on forever. But Beca also has had feelings for Chloe for a while, and wants to know if it is just a phase, she has to keep to the plan. Tonight, they're going to spoon, like every girl does at every sleepover and they're going to talk. She's going to ask Chlo what her intentions are and she's not going to have a repeat of Taco Bell today, it felt so amazing and electrical.. but Chlo's hand was so close to her private area, that she had to grab Chloe's hand. There was an instantaneous spark, and suddenly Chloe was choking on Taco Bell. "…And we don't even have to watch movies, we could make a new mashup…" Oh, Jesse is still talking and she realizes if she doesn't kiss him goodbye now, she will be spending the night with him, then the game would be over. As Fat Amy walks out she slaps Beca's ass saying, "Behave," and heads out. Beca then kisses Jesse passionately, and forcing herself to stop because the door is open and Chloe is watching, she says, "I love you, text me when you're home babe.. breakfast on the quad tomorrow!" Jesse waves Goodnight to the girls, and closes the door and walks out feeling like something bad is going to happen tonight.. Like he is slowly losing the best thing that has ever happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the room, as Beca closes the door, she feels so many emotions at once. As she stares at the door, she thinks about Jesse, who is also standing on the other side of the door, scared, sad, and worried. But while she feels all these emotions, she also feels joy, and hope, and lust. Beca knew if she wasn't careful, the whole Jesse-or-Chloe thing would be over in 1 day and not 6. And what if being with Chloe was wrong? What if they weren't meant to be… she couldn't ruin that in one night. "Beca…" Chloe whispers seductively. Beca is taking her time closing the door, and Chloe couldn't be more frustrated, she wants Beca. And she wants her NOW. Beca turns around slowly, and looks scared, but then smiles. She asks Chloe to catch her up on life; life after college, how Aubrey is, and… boys. Beca sits down on the bed, and Chloe starts to fill her in. She's working as an intern right now, helping arrange music scores. Aubrey is actually at the same job as her, but it's okay because she's less of an Aca- Bitch now. And Boys, she's not really interested in anyone at work right now, but she has an eye on someone she describes as, "Closed off, a bad ass, musical genius, and strong." Beca knows Chloe is describing her, and in her head all her doubts go away, even if only just for a moment. She loves the way Chloe describes her, the way she sees her. She's not scared of the way Beca is closed off the way Jesse is; it almost ended her and Jesse last semester. And suddenly Chloe is up and taking her clothes off, changing, suddenly talking lasted for hours and it's 12:34 am. A magical time. Beca suddenly gets up hastily and goes into the closet to change. Chloe says sarcastically, "Really… we were in the shower together singing, but we can't change and be half naked?" She hops into bed waiting for Beca, and she gets excited. She feels warm all-over, but keeps telling herself to slow it down. She can't afford to scare Beca away. Beca is her life now, she would do anything for this girl, she can't lose her happily ever after…


	8. Chapter 8

**(BECA'S POV) **

In the closet Beca is getting changed, and decides that her purple lace underwear and matching bra are too sexy. She had actually bought them and wore them because she had originally planned to spend the night with Jesse, but Chloe came early. Chloe keeps changing her plans, and while she absolutely hates it, she loves it.

***buzz* *buzz***

Beca looks at her phone, and Cynthia has texted her to, "Be smart." And Chloe texted her saying, "Hurry up ;)" "A winky face… A winky face?! Seriously?!" Beca is asking herself, is Chloe trying to ruin her life. She cannot do anything while she's still dating Jesse, she doesn't even have alcohol in her system to take the blame for her…. Alcohol! She starts going through Fat Amy's stuff and finds a bottle of Tequila…

** (CHLOE"S POV)**

"Hurry up ;)" *send* "Shit!, that was supposed to be a smiley face. At this rate, she's never going to come out of the closet." She starts to laugh at her little pun, but suddenly she realizes how Beca might have misread everything so far, and might be scared now. When she comes out her, I'm going to just tell her I crossed a line, and I will cute back…. "CHLOE LETS HAVE A PARTY!" cries Beca as she opens a bottle of Tequila. Tequila is a woman's best friend and worst nightmare. She knows it'll be too easy to take advantage of Beca with alcohol in her system, but she also knows Beca can drink more. She's willing to take the risk and starts chanting "SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS." 6 shots each later, they're under the covers and Chloe is "gone." But Beca is only buzzed. Chloe is mumbling, "I love you Becers, you're the one. Noone else for me other than my Becers…" Suddenly she is holding Beca's face, and Beca knows what's going to happen, before it even happens. Chloe's mouth is on hers, and there is a spark! But she stops Chloe and tells her, "No, we can't. You're drunk!" Chloe makes a frowny face and says, "No I'm not, I'm just a little tipsy," as she hold up her index finger and thumb and puts them close together. Chloe tries to get but can barely sit-up and says, "….Okay, I'm a little drunk.. a lot of drunk." Beca laughs at her best-friends silliness and says "It's bed-time." And takes off her pants, she has shorts underneath and HATES sleeping in long pants. So does Chloe.. except Chloe isn't wearing shorts under her PJ's, and Beca is shocked. As Beca gets up to turn on music, Chloe smiles. She's not drunk at all, when Beca wasn't looking she poured the shots back into the bottle. She took one shot so she would taste like alcohol, but that's it. If her plan keeps working, Beca will be in a lot less clothing, and they both will be a lot hotter. Beca comes back over and uses her iPhone as a remote. Some rap song is on, she presses next and you hear… "Baby all through the night I'll make love to you like you want me too…" Chloe gives Beca a look as she rolls over on top of Beca, remembering the night of the Riff-Off where Beca showed her skills. Next thing she knows Beca is trying to say "No" or make some excuse, and she kisses Beca. She's suddenly quiet, and Chloe starts taking off her shirt singing, "I know I can't help myself, you're all in the world to me.."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 12

(Chloe's P.O.V)

The Riff-Off, the day that everyone (including Aubrey, who still denies it) realized how important Beca was to their team. She brought life wherever she went. And the fact that these songs were some of the ones they sang that night, a special night, and they're playing tonight.. well it had to mean this was meant to be…

Or so Chloe thought.

Beca screams, "No!" And rolls over panting.. scared. And she starts running a million thoughts through her head. She's not sure if she's scared because she had never been with a girl before, or because she actually liked what was happening, or if the thought of it all repulsed her since she was still Jesse's girl.

Chloe heart broken, feeling like an idiot, puts her shirt back on and runs out of the room. With no idea where she's going she realizes she left her phone, wallet, and shoes in Beca's room, but she knows she can't go back now. "How could I be so STUPID?!" she screams as she excepts the dorm and unconsciously heads in the direction of Jesse's dorm.

She is pissed off, and hates Jesse. If it hadn't been for Jesse, Beca would already be hers to have. They'd sing the night away and make love to Titanium… the song just builds up and up. But no.. none of this can happen because Jesse has her under the stupid "I'm-an-attractive-goofball-but-my-singing-gives-p eople's-ears-orgasms."

As she ends up in front of Jesse's door, she realizes she's going to tell Jesse to dump Beca or she will steal her away, and when she does it'll hurt a lot more.. little did she know Jesse and Benny already knew..


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 13

(Beca's P.O.V)

Beca crying in her room, feels like an idiot. The door to her room is wide open, she's half naked, and Chloe's gone. She didn't really want Chloe to stop, she was just taken back at how fast things were going. And she was determined not to cheat on Jesse, he deserved better. After Chloe ran out of the room, Beca freaking out decided to call Jesse. She needed him to understand she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, she loved him, but she loves Chloe as well.

Crying on the phone, Jesse answers, "Hey babe, what's shakin'?" "Wait… Bec are you crying?! What happened.. are you OKAY?"

But he knew… he knew from the moment he left her that night that something bad was going to happen, and suddenly he wished he was a girl so he could punch Chloe.. he knew it had something to do with Chloe.

"Jesse.. I'm sorry.." Beca begins mumbling, and Jesse is convinced he is going to hear, "I'm in love with Chloe, I don't want you, I deserve better than you." And he does hear that… but he doesn't. Beca tells him, that she has been texting and skyping Chloe for awhile, and she has feelings for her, but she in love with him. She would never do anything to hurt him, but Chloe kissed her and she liked it and she isn't sure what's supposed to happen anymore.

Suddenly he hears someone knock on his door…


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 14

Jesse opens the door and sees who other than Chloe. He has so much hate towards her, as she walks in the room Jesse looks back at his phone and says "Babe it's okay, it's not your fault, we will talk about this.. I'm coming over in a bit. Love you." After hanging up, he starts screaming at Chloe.

"Who do you think you are, kissing her? She is MY girlfriend. Face it Chloe, she loves me.. Everyone has known it was supposed to be and her from the moment they met us. I'm the one who saw her when she first pulled up to school, I'm the one interning with her at the Radio Station, I'm the one she has a TONER for.. not some Auburn headed chic who thinks she means something, but doesn't. That's why Aubrey walked all over you, you don't have a chance, so why don't you do us all a favor and go home?"

Chloe taken off guard with Jesse's rant is hurt deep. Jesse means nothing to her, but the words still hurt, all her insecurities brought up and pushed into the light. But it suddenly motivates her. Next thing she knows.. she's screaming right back at him, "Clearly you're wrong. If she was yours and it's supposed to be you and her, she wouldn't have been in the same bed as me tonight. I may have kissed her. But she kissed back. She wouldn't have let me hold her hand or rub her leg like I did in Taco Bell tonight. She wouldn't text me long after she has already told you she's "asleep." You think she's yours, but she's only with you because she feels bad, she was mine the moment I asked her to audition."

Jesse is even more mad, and is about to respond when he sees out of the corner of his eye his door is open and somebody is standing there. He realizes this at the same time as Chloe and they both turn to see Beca there… crying. They both rush over to her, and she sticks her arm up to stop them and says, "No."

Jesse starts to cry and holds it together long enough to say, "I'm not giving up on you Beca Mitchell, she can try all she wants to take you away from me, but I'm not going to let her. I'm not letting you go unless you don't want me anymore.. and even if you don't I'm not giving up easily. You are my world, you're all I can think about before I go to bed, you're my first thought in the morning."

Chloe interrupts him to say, "Becs this is how I feel about you too, I would do anything for you, and you know that. Just give me a chance.. I am going to fight for you, this is war Jesse and you will not win."

Jesse looks at Beca with tears in his eyes, turns to Chloe and says, "This is war. Chloe I hope you're ready for the fight of your life, I'm fighting for my world." Chloe just grimaces, and looks toward Beca, none of this matters if she has already made up her mind."

Beca look up at them, with guilt and tears in her eyes and before she turns to leave the room says, "All's fair in love and war."


	12. Chapter 12

Beca runs out of the room crying, leaving Jesse in tears and Chloe fuming. How did this happen? The plan was so simple, suddenly Beca realizes she is outside out of breath. This is all Chloe's fault, if she hadn't invited her to join the Bellas, hadn't forced her to audition, she may or may not be with Jesse right now, and she sure as hell wouldn't be figuring out which relationship was worth it. She punches the wall and here's a crunch. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK."

Stacie is in her room with Jessica and Fat Amy when she gets the phone call, she looks at the phone and sees it's Beca. "That's weird, why would Beca be calling at this time of the night…" she thinks silently. They had just been talking about Beca and how cute her and Jesse were, but how there seemed to be tension between Jesse and Chloe. Feeling like she shouldn't let the others hear the conversation she grabs her cellphone and heads to the bathroom, saying, "I'll be right back."

She answers the phone, "Hello?" All she hears is crying and Beca sounds like she's in pain. "BECA WHAT'S WRONG, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Beca just says she's outside of Jesse's dorm, and hangs up. She hates asking for help, especially from the Bella's, they all tell each other everything, but she's in pain, and she feels like she is about to faint. Could this night get any worse?


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe walks out of the room and heads to her hookups room. She just needs a place to sleep tonight. She shuts off her phone, angry at the world, and herself, and walks up to his room.

Back in his room, Benji tries to makes Jesse laugh with his dorky magic tricks, and Jesse is typing an essay to Beca.

_"Beca… I know I messed up. I must've done something wrong for you to not be with me and I'm sorry. But I love you, and I have felt never like this for anyone.. But if it's Chloe you want, then you can have her. I think I'm going to transfer to a different school, it'll be too hard to be away from you.."_

That's as much as Beca got to read before Stacie comes running up to her, freaking out once she sees Beca's hand. At this point in time Beca is blubbering like an idiot, wishing she could redo tonight, and wondering why she asked herself if it could get any worse.. it always gets worse after that.

Stacie picks her up and they get in the car to go to the hospital. Stacie is silent and knows Beca isn't one to share things and accepts that. They arrive at the hospital and Beca is sent into get X-rays, and Stacie debates on whether or not to text the group.. feeling like something is going on within the group she doesn't. She shuts off her phone, forgetting she told the girls she would be right back.

Beca is out of the x-ray room and finds out she has broken her hand and needs surgery as soon as possible, but they won't perform it until she has some identification, neither of the girls have their wallets on them, and Beca tells Stacie to call Jesse. She knows she shouldn't involve him, especially after that text.. she knows she ruined his life. But she isn't giving up on them, she's not giving up on Chloe either. But she doesn't want to lose either of them right now. Stacie calls Jesse and she can hear him screaming on the phone. He asks if Chloe is here, Beca starts shaking her head, and Stacie "Says Beca doesn't want her here right now.. she wants you." She's not quite sure why she said that, but she felt like she needed to reassure both of her friends that it was going to be okay. They hang up and Jesse promises to come as soon as possible.

Beca still crying, more from the pain in her hand than the nights events, asks Stacie if she wants to know. Stacie says yes. Beca explains everything feverishly, not knowing when Jesse was going to arrive, and asks Stacie to not tell ANYONE, or she will quit the Bella's.

40 minutes later Jesse can be heard at the desk asking where his girlfriend is, is she okay? What happened… They escort him in the room and she is passed out in a gurney as Stacie is half asleep in a chair, she wakes up and sees him. They go out side the room and start talking. Jesse asks her if she knows about tonight, and she tells him, "Yeah, it's really crazy. But don't give up on her yet Jesse, she loves you a lot. That's why this is all so hard for her, she doesn't know what's right anymore. You have taught her how to love herself and to trust people. You're meant to be. No matter what happens or who she chooses, she will always love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse looks at Stacie in disbelief, when she talks only sexual things come out of her mouth, how could something so encouraging be coming from her? He thanks her and asks when the surgery will be happening, she tells him it's scheduled for 2 hours from now, and that they won't be coming into the room til then, and she winks. Jesse thinks in his head, "There she is, sex-addict-Stacie is back."

They hug, and she goes in Beca's room and just lays on her bed with her, she's so small, and looks like she's had the worst day of her life. He starts rubbing her head and Beca wakes up.

"Sorry babe! I didn't mean to wake you"

"No it's okay, I'm surprised you came after what I did," says Beca.

Jesse says, "It's okay don't worry about it right now, all that matters is you're okay, and we're here together... right now," and kisses her.

Suddenly Beca feels so much lust, maybe it's the medicine they gave her, while they put a temporary cast on, or maybe it's because she loves this guy so much she is kissing him back like never before. She wants him. All of him. She starts pulling Jesse's jacket off. She is not thinking about Chloe right now, just being with Jesse in the most intimate way anyone could be together.

The hospital's radio station begins playing "I'll make love to you, like you want me too."


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse can barely contain himself. Chloe may be here for the next six days but it doesn't matter. He's won. After tonight Beca is his. At this point Beca is practically ripping off his clothes; she can't feel the pain in her hand anymore. She wants this so bad. Then Jesse grabs her wrists and puts her arms above her head. In shock Beca stops kissing Jesse and says, "Are we going all 50 shades of grey tonight? I'm down!" And moves to kiss Jesse but he pulls away. He buttons his shirt and says, "Does Chloe know you're in the hospital?"

Confused Beca mumbles, "No," as Jesse hands her her phone. "You should tell her, she is probably worried. I'll be right back I'm going to find a doctor."

As Jesse walks out of the room Beca is hurt and lost. "What the fuck man? First they fight over me, Chloe tried to have sex with me, and Jesse won't and is telling me to text Chloe..."

Outside the room Jesse is texting Stacie:

"I couldn't do it. She's not a prize at the fair. I don't want Chloe to have her, but I'm not going to treat her anything less than the love of my life."


	16. Chapter 16

SEXUALLY EXPLICIT

Beca texts Chloe, "Im in the hospital, surgery soon. Jesse is here." She expects a call right away but ten minutes passes by and Jesse is back with snacks, and no word from Chloe.

Chloe in the mean time is in Aubrey's room crying her eyes out and Aubrey wants to claw Beca's eyes out. How could she do this to Chloe? She knows she has treated her like shit but she's had a huge toner for her. She's staying at Barden to be an RA and has been waiting all week for Chloe's visit. She sees this as the perfect opportunity to kiss Chloe.

"ACA-SCUSE ME?!," screams Chloe. Aubrey feeling like an idiot starts apologizing to her when Chloe realizes her chances with Beca are slim. Aubrey's pretty and little miss perfect would never tell anyone what happens and she kisses Aubrey. At first Aubrey is reluctant thinking its a joke. But soon they're lying down on her bed. Chloe begins to take her shirt off as Aubrey's hand slips into Chloe's pants grabbing her perfectly round ass.

Chloe begins to moan as Aubrey continues to strip down and moves her hand to Chloe's clit. Chloe starts bucking her hips in response to Aubrey's hand. Chloe stops kissing Aubrey and starts kissing her neck, then her breasts, sucking on her nipples as they harden from the pleasure. She moves down softly kissing Aubrey's belly and then stops at the top of Aubrey's lace panties. She slips them off and sees her phone light up. It's a text from Beca. She debates running to it. But decides not to. As she moves to kiss Aubrey's sex, imagining its Beca's she thinks, "All's fair in love and war right?"


	17. Chapter 17

Back in the hospital room Beca is upset. She realizes Chloe isn't coming and starts making up excuses in her head. Jesse seeing that Beca is upset kisses her softly. Suddenly the doctors are in the room and he has to get out of the way. They administer the anesthesia through her IV as he promises he will be right here waiting for her. They take her off to the operating room and Jesse slumps into the chair. He's upset at himself for not sleeping with Beca and proud he did the right thing. He looks at his phone waiting for Stacie to respond, unconsciously wishing she was here.

The hospital room door opens, Jesse taking a deep breath in expecting it be Chloe is shocked when he sees it's Stacie. She smiles at him saying, "How could you not sleep with her?!" He gets up laughing and hugs her, as he does he feels his penis shoot up. Embarrassed he figured if he doesn't act weird about it maybe Stacie won't notice.

Wrong. She noticed. She pulls back and looks up at him. Jesse is so confused. He was waiting for Beca. Nobody but Benji and Beca knew that Beca would be Jesse's first. But he was also sexually attracted to Stacie. She was tall with long brown hair and always talking about sex. Without speaking Stacie locks the door and jumps on Jesse ferociously kissing him. Jesse walks backwards towards the bathroom and sits her on the sink. He starts taking his shirt off. He looks to see she's wearing a dress and it's already off. She pulls him forward kissing him and slips her hand into her pants. Jesse has never been this hard before. Stacie unbuttons his pants and they slide off. She whispers for Jesse to take off his boxer briefs and she starts moaning, flicking her clit as Jesse whips out his cock and rubs it along her wet pussy. Stacie grabs hold and shoves it in. Suddenly Jesse is pumping in and out and Stacie matches rythym. As they come all he can think about is Beca and that he made the worst mistake of his life. He screams her name, "BECA!" As he bites into Stacie's neck, she is silent. Jesse knowing he may have just lost Beca realizes he just lost Stacie too.


	18. Chapter 18

Stacie fixes her dress trying to compose herself. She knows she talks about sex all the time, and she does have it all the time, but she was really falling for Jesse. Despite everyone's knowledge, they had been talking a lot lately. Mostly about Beca, but she liked that she could trust him. Stacie knew Jesse was hurting tonight so she came back to check on him and when she hugged him and felt him grow hard she was sure he wanted her. He didn't resist; but how could he possibly call her Beca? She was so much better than the five foot tall brunette that couldn't make up her mind.

As she walks out of the hospital room she can hear Jesse struggling to get his clothes on screaming, "Stacie, I'm sorry wait! I didn't mean for that to happen..." She doesn't look back and she doesn't plan on it. She's so hurt. How could he do this to her, and now she knows she will never be able to look Beca in the face again. Partly because she just stole her boyfriend's virginity, partly because she hates Beca; everyone is so obsessed with her. She knows she should probably tell Beca Mitchell what happened, but she cares for Jesse and doesn't want to hurt him.

Back in the room Jesse punches a hole in the wall and slumps on the floor crying. He just had sex with his girlfriend's friend, he lost his virginity not to the love of his life but some girl. Stacie will probably tell Beca and Chloe will win. As the nurse walks in to tell him the surgery has begun, she sees a young man on the floor with a swollen hand, Teary eyed, saying, "Love and War do not go hand in hand."


	19. Chapter 19

In Aubrey's room Aubrey has never felt better. You know those love making scenes you've seen in movies; the Katy Perry song with the lyrics, "If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be?" That's exactly what tonight was. Her and Chloe were able to feed off of each other and came together. She even muttered the words, "I love you." The only thing is she thought she heard Chloe say "Beca" as they climaxed together, but she knows Chloe loves her, Aubrey, so she was sure she misheard it.

Chloe is panting, looking for her phone. She just had the best sex of her life; but that's only because the sole thought in her head was that it was Beca with her tonight not Aubrey. She finds her phone and starts having a panic attack, and starts crying and throwing her clothes on. She just saw the text from Beca about being in the hospital. Beca NEEDED her and she wasn't there, she was too busy having sex with the girl who treated her like a piece of crap. She calls a cab and looks at Aubrey and says, "Sorry I have to go..." And runs out of the room leaving Aubrey confused and hurt. "It's about time Aubrey got some Karma," she thinks silently as she runs to the waiting cab.


	20. Chapter 20

One hundred percent convinced his life is over he just sits there waiting. The nurse left to go get some food, she seems like an intelligent woman, she knew something was wrong. Although he wouldn't be surprised if she called the psych ward on him.

About two hours later down the hall he can hear someone screaming, "BECA MITCHELL, WHERE THE HELL IS BECA MITCHELL?!" "Room 203 miss." He can hear Chloe running towards the room and he hustles to make everything look like its okay. She bursts into the room and he notices hickies on her neck and that she's crying. "Is it possible she slept with someone too, do I still have a chance?" He thinks silently.

"WHERE IS BECA?" Chloe screams between breaths. Jesse explains the situation and asks where she was, he tells her he told Beca to text her and that's when she breaks. "You told her to tell me to come?" And all that's going through her head is how she misjudged this guy and that maybe Beca does deserve him. Chloe and Jesse used to be friends and she begins to tell him what she did with Aubrey. As she finishes Jesse starts crying again, not the reaction she expected, she expected him to start yelling. Instead he tells her he slept with Stacie.

They both sit their in silence. They look at each other as the nurse comes back with apple juice telling them, "It was a quick surgery, it went well. Y'all can come see her in ten minutes." They nod in acknowledgement that the games are back on. Beca Mitchell will never know what happened on the night of February 5th. She will never know that Jesse is no longer a virgin and she will never know Chloe betrayed her. Cause hey All's Fair in Love and War, right?


	21. Chapter 21

Groggily Beca wakes up and feels like she is in a TV show. All she can see is the white light above her, but as her eyes readjust she remembers she's in the hospital and is excited to see Jesse. She had a dream. It was her and him, in a beautiful three story house in the Calabasas area of California. She had been a successful producer, even started her own label, and mad an album. Her and Jesse had 3 kids; they say your dreams are your unconscious desires.. Right? It was perfect, she can't wait to tell Jesse her dream then everything comes crashing down. She hears, "Hey Love, how ya feeling?" It's Chloe. NO WHAT THE FUCK IS CHLOE DOING HERE?! I thought it was over, just me and Jesse. The complications are back as Beca realizes she's kinda happy Chloe's here. She looks over and sees Jesse smiling saying, "Hey babe."

Her throat is still dry from the intubation tube so she just smiles. "Why aren't they fighting?" thinks Beca. This is weird. And they look different. She knows these two like the back of her hand. And they have a look of deviousness upon them. Jesse looks no different than any other day, but at the same time he looks guilty and like he's hiding something. Same with Chloe. Top that with her boyfriend's shirt is wrinkled, Chloe has a hoodie zipped up around her neck, and their hair is messed up.

She doesn't know why or what is going on, so she smiles and brings them both in for a hug, but she's going to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Jesse not sure what to do or say is silent. Beca says, "Was it Stacie?!" Chloe looks at him and says to Beca, "This kid loves you! There is no way he'd cheat on you." She had a plan to get Beca. Plus she wanted a fight so she was going to help Jesse out, she thought all was fine until...

"Then why did I just get a response from her where she is apologizing for it all? Saying he screamed my name while they had sex?!"

Amongst all the seriousness of the situation, Chloe says, "You too?!"

Jesse smiles and Beca flings a cup at his head. "Get the fuck out Jesse. Chloe... Stay."

As Jesse turns out of the room he feels completely opposite as he did before. He no longer feels confident and strong. He looks over at Chloe expecting her to be thrilled. But she's sad. She knows he'd never do anything to hurt Beca and Stacie should know better. As Beca continues flinging things at Jesse, Chloe begins texting Stacie telling her to fix things.

Jesse feels pathetic and weak. Life isn't worth it anymore without Beca, and he walks out knowing he doesn't have a reason to live anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

Stacie freaking out about what just happened is being attacked through her phone. Chloe is telling her to fix everything and Beca is about to kill her. Fat Amy can see that something is wrong and asks Stacie to come talk. "Fat Amy being serious? When the hell does that ever happen?!" Stacie thinks to herself. But she agrees and quickly finds herself telling the girl who wishes she was a mermaid everything. The whole Beca-Chloe, Chloe-Aubrey, Stacie-Jesse, Beca-Jessie, Beca-About-To-Kill-Stacie-thing.

Next thing she's knows Fat Amy is like, "Bitch say what?" And is calling someone. She can hear Bumper on the line as she explains to him everything and he says, "Meet me at the hospital in 20."

Bumper then calls Jesse as Jesse is in the process of filling out a form on his phone to drop out of school. Bumper tells Jesse to not do anything stupid and to stay at the hospital, as he hangs up, he's at Jesse's door grabbing Benji and Donald's at the radio station grabbing Luke.

Beca still in the hospital room realizes she wants Jesse back in the room and sends Chloe out to get him. When she goes out there she sees Luke, Amy, Stacie, Bumper, Donald, Jesse, and Benji.

Beca's in for the craziest moment of her life


	24. Chapter 24

Stacie freaking out about what just happened is being attacked through her phone. Chloe is telling her to fix everything and Beca is about to kill her. Fat Amy can see that something is wrong and asks Stacie to come talk. "Fat Amy being serious? When the hell does that ever happen?!" Stacie thinks to herself. But she agrees and quickly finds herself telling the girl who wishes she was a mermaid everything. The whole Beca-Chloe, Chloe-Aubrey, Stacie-Jesse, Beca-Jessie, Beca-About-To-Kill-Stacie-thing.

Next thing she's knows Fat Amy is like, "Bitch say what?" And is calling someone. She can hear Bumper on the line as she explains to him everything and he says, "Meet me at the hospital in 20."

Bumper then calls Jesse as Jesse is in the process of filling out a form on his phone to drop out of school. Bumper tells Jesse to not do anything stupid and to stay at the hospital, as he hangs up, he's at Jesse's door grabbing Benji and Donald's at the radio station grabbing Luke.

Beca still in the hospital room realizes she wants Jesse back in the room and sends Chloe out to get him. When she goes out there she sees Luke, Amy, Stacie, Bumper, Donald, Jesse, and Benji.

Beca's in for the craziest moment of her life


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty minutes later Beca is still raging and realizes nobody is texting her back anymore and Chloe hasn't returned. Pondering where everyone could be and what they're doing she gets a sinking feeling.

What are the chances that Fat Amy snitched. She wouldn't do that right? Her and Amy were close, but Amy also bailed when the trophy went flying through the window. "SHIT," screams Beca and she hops out of the bed and takes the IV out of her arm. She starts to talk out of her room for the first time in a while praying she had just gone to California. What Jesse did to her is nothing compared to what she's done to Jesse. As she walks out of the room down to the waiting room her heart sinks and she begins having a panic attack. Donald is holding Benji back; Bumper is holding Jesse back; and Fat Amy is gladly holding Luke back. "Shit shit shit," she mumbles. Jesse looks like he could kill someone and she has a feeling it's her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Baby?" Beca mutters to Jesse. He just looks at her and everyone stops talking and states at the girl they had once thought so highly of. Beca looks at these group of people and suddenly becomes so angry. They promised her they wouldn't tell. And they did. Jesse looks beyond hurt.

He tries so hard to not cry in front of Bumper, Donald, and Luke. But it turns into rage. He finds himself face to face with his "girlfriend," screaming at her. "How could you do that to me?" Beca starts crying unable to answer. She knows technically it shouldn't be a big deal. Her and Jesse weren't a thing yet. She looks at the guys in the waiting room and feels like she is about to lose everything. Chloe has her had down and Fat Amy is awkwardly looking away. Donald looks pissed and Benji and Luke look so embarrassed.

Jesse looks at his "girlfriend" and wants to hit her. He's never had this emotion before. Or this urge. He looks at Chloe. And she feels the same thing. She can't believe Beca did this.

Jesse screams, "JUST BECAUSE WE HAD A FIGHT YOU SLEEP WITH LUKE. OUR BOSS?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay in my defense... We weren't together yet," mutters Beca. "We had that fight and Luke was at the radio station playing my music and I freaked out and was so emotional since you were ignoring me. And he just kissed me, the next thing I know I was on the table."

30 seconds later,"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING PRIOR TO OUR RELATIONSHIP." Beca is suddenly screaming because she realizes that she's showing emotion. What is wrong with her? This emotion is so unlike her. And anyway she wasn't with Jesse when this happened. Jesse had sex with Stacie while they were still dating. And he knew how much she loves him and how much she wanted to be with him. Her and Jesse had messed around they just hadn't "hit home base" yet. How could he do this, sleep with her friend, then be mad at her? Suddenly Beca feels nauseous and the nurse comes over and whispers quietly out of reach of the others, "Ms. Mitchell we just got your blood work back. Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Uhm... What?" Beca whispers to the nurse. The group looks on as they watch the nurse whisper something to Beca Mitchell and if its even possible Beca turns even more pale. Could this day get any worse for the girl whose only desire was to go to Los Angeles and pay her dues. Now she has a 5 days left to decide who she's spending the rest of her life with, her boyfriend and "lover," "mistress," "lesbian half.." whatever Chloe is, cheated on her. Bumper and Amy snitched that she slept with Luke BEFORE her and Jesse made it official, her hand is broken, and now she's fucking pregnant.

Beca passes out on the floor and Chloe and Jesse rush to catch her as Luke slips out of the hospital. He never liked the aca-geeks, now they suddenly care who he sleeps with.

As Beca passes out her only thought is, "who's the father?" Her and Jesse had messed around not too long after her Luke. It got messy and its entirely possible that either one is the father.


	29. Chapter 29

SEXUALLY EXPLICIT

Beca is unconscious laying in her hospital bed, as everyone looks on. The room is silent as everyone is conflicted. They want to leave. Beca is not who they thought she was, but they also care about her and want to make sure she is alright.

In the corner of a room Jesse looks on staring blankly at everyone in the room. He sees Stacie staring him down and he feels guilty. Then he looks at Beca and remembers their many nights together. No they hadn't had sex but they came close. He remembers as Beca came up behind him and started kissing him feverishly. Suddenly they were on his bed and he was taking her shirt off. Those perfect small, perky breasts were hard from arousal. Beca hastily unbuttoned his jeans and stuck her hand in his pants, rubbing his already erect penis. He let out a soft moan as he rolled over and put her under him. Within minutes they were both naked and he wanted to have sex with her but Beca wouldn't allow it. He rubbed his fingers over clit as she began to buck her hips, suddenly he had one then two fingers inside of her. She was so wet and he put his fingers in his mouth. She tastes so good. Beca pulls his mouth towards her and they make out as he gyrates against her wet sex. It's too much to handle. She is just so perfect that he comes loudly with Beca, he screaming her name and her his. It's a mess but it was their beautiful mess that would continue to make over and over again.

Suddenly he's back in the hospital room smiling like an idiot. Wondering where this leaves them. There's only 5 days left in the six days to forever


	30. Chapter 30

In Beca's dream she's with her beautiful child. It's a girl with chubby cheeks, bright shining eyes, and the perfect smile. She's her girl. And where is her other. Her partner for life? In the distance she can she him or her but they're blurry and she walks toward them wanting to know who she picked. Who she was supposed to spend forever with. Just when she was close enough to tell she saw and was surprised but suddenly she was jolted awake. The group was shaking her because Beca began screaming, "I picked you I picked you," and they were slightly confused. She wakes up not remembering who picked ready to punch the person who woke her up, but she remembers the situation and sees Chloe and Jesse in the far corner of the room. She would do anything to have everything back to normal. But tonight was on the beginning of the craziness left to come.


	31. Chapter 31

The nurse comes running in the room having heard Beca scream and sedates her because Beca was screaming and attacking her friends. She asks that everyone leave the room except Chloe and Jesse, they're Beca's emergency contacts which is weird since her father is a professor at Barden. Five minutes after everyone vacates the room as the nurse is checking Beca's stats the doctor comes in. Chloe and Jesse are standing in the corner awkwardly. They're debating what to do with Beca. Is the game still on, can they forgive her, can she forgive them? Suddenly the doctor is screaming at the nurse waving around Beca's medical chart, "How could you administer that sedative when she's pregnant, you are liable for that child's life!"

At that moment Chloe looks at Jesse as she begins to faint and Jesse can only think that Luke is the father and is on the floor unconscious.


	32. Bk 2 Ch 1

Ch 1. Book 2.

It's book 2 in the series, All's Fair in Love and War (6 Days to Forever). Day 3.

Beca wakes up alone in her room, groggy from the sedative and is suddenly upset that Chloe and Jesse aren't there. "Shit. What could I expect, I slept with Luke. As long as they don't find out I'm pregnant." As she lay there thinking about what to do with the child now I side her she can't help but wonder who the father is. She thinks of that amazing night she had with Luke. The way he effortlessly pulled her on that table he once told her and Jesse to not have sex on. The way the lightest touch made her moan in his ear, as he slid his hand up her shorts and breath shortened and quickened. Just thinking about it made her wanting more, but she thought of the nights she had with Jesse. Passionate, intense, this wasn't a quickie, he LOVED her and she could tell. She wish she had let them have sex, but no she would only let him cum around her sex. When she thinks about everything that has happened she realizes she's the stupidest girl in the world.


	33. Bk 2 Ch2

Ch 2. Book 2.

Beca wants to risk and see if the loves of her life are still in the hospital and presses the nurse button. In comes the nurse who knew something was up. She looks a little scared, and Beca wonders what happened to the other nurse that was here before, but the thought quickly leaves her mind. "Are my friends still here?" The nurse looks at Beca and tells her, "They're in room 207, not far from here would you like to see them?" Confused Beca agrees. After they manage to get her up and to the room she sees Chloe and Jesse in individual beds, unconscious, as the heart machine monitors their precious hearts.

Spinning around and almost toppling over she finds herself asking what had happened. "They were in your room where there was an incident and they heard you were pregnant." "WHAT THE FUCK?! They know?" All that's going through Beca's head is "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. They know about my little blip." She starts to tear up, this damn pregnancy has her emotions everywhere when she catches on to what else the nurse said. "What incident?"


	34. Book 2 Ch 3

Ch 3. Book 2

"WHAT INCIDENT?" Beca is screaming and the nurse refuses to say anything but, "Calm down." Then Beca realizes they must of done something to the baby. She doesn't even want the damn thing it's just causing more problems, but it's HER little blip. She knows whoever she chooses will love it like its their own, plus there is a chance Jesse is the actual father. And Beca suddenly sees red and starts stumbling towards the nurse, "What did the fuck did they do to my child?!"

"Ms. Mitchell..." Says the doctor as he grabs her from behind, "They had given you a sedative to calm you down and didn't realize you were pregnant. There should be no big side effects. I assure you th-." "SHUT THE FUCK UP, I will sue this hospital. Now where the hell are Jesse and Chloe." She was in tears at the thought that there could possible be something wrong with her child and its her fault because she didn't say anything. Then she went crazy. "...uh this way."

As she walks into the room she sees that the two loves of her life are awake and she can see so many mixed emotions go through their faces. But what she notices forth most is how their eyes are drawn to her belly, and she's not sure if its out of love or hate.

Jesse and Chloe extend their arms to Beca. She wants to go towards Chloe and kiss her and make sure she's alright. But she needs what's best for her child. She knows some higher acapella Dude made sure Luke wasn't the father and Jesse was, she could feel it in her guy. She hasn't made her mind up on who she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but right now she knows she needs to be with Jesse. As she walks over to him he looks over at Chloe with pain in his eyes, he knows this isn't the end of their battle for Beca's heart, and he knows there is more pain to come. He just doesn't know who's going to be hurt the most, and all he can think about as he sees tears fill Chloe's eyes as Beca grabs his hand and kisses him is that if there was a happily ever after they'd all be together. But the truth is not all is fair in love and war and their six days until forever just got down to 3.


End file.
